


Jak powietrze

by Kossandra



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Hannibal kocha Willa, Hannibal-kanibal, Krew, M/M, Po Upadku, Przemoc typowa dla kanonu, Rimming, Seks Oralny, Voyeryzm, Will kocha Hannibala, Will x Hannibal, amputacja, halucynacje, kanibalizm, kokaina, masturbacja, miłość platoniczna, mroczna strona Willa, napięcie seksualne, narkotyki, niezdrowa relacja, ocieranie, odniesienia do śmierci dziecka, ostra gadka, pierwszy pocałunek, pierwszy raz, prawiczek, przemoc, seks, seks analny, spoilery, wyznania miłosne, zaborczy Hannibal, zazdrość, śmierć ważnego bohatera (ale nie Hannibala ani Willa)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kossandra/pseuds/Kossandra
Summary: Will i Hannibal przeżywają upadek i rozpoczynają nowe, wspólne życie. Czy roztrzaskana filiżanka może odzyskać pierwotny kształt?





	Jak powietrze

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As soft, as wide as air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016648) by [BlackKnightSatellite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKnightSatellite/pseuds/BlackKnightSatellite). 



> Skarby, przedstawiam Wam mój długoterminowy projekt tłumaczeniowy, którym jest zachwycające opowiadanie (czy właściwie powieść :>) autorstwa BlackKnightSatellite. Jest to pierwszy z 29 rozdziałów. Całość znajdzie się na moim blogu: [http://www.kossmiczne.blogspot.com/](https://kossmiczne.blogspot.com/2017/12/jak-powietrze.html) (tam jest więcej opcji formatowania tekstu, a ja mam na tym punkcie prawdziwą obsesję).  
> Zapraszam serdecznie wszystkich, którym spodoba się ten fragment, i z góry przepraszam za błędy. Prawdziwie rzetelne poprawki planuję dopiero na końcu. ;>

  


  
Jak powietrze ([BlackKnightSatellite](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11016648?view_full_work=true)) _  
_ Rozdział I – Atlas

  


  
  
Don't you know I care  
Don't you know that I'll be there  
As soft, as wide as air  
Climb to the stars  
Shine high up there

And fall into your stare  
With all the colors I can wear  
I'd touch you if I dare  
And there'll be angels everywhere

And when our body is bare  
And everything is soft and clear  
As close as we can bear  
And all our love goes everywhere

And I know I could be lost  
And always too soon it's over  
But there's everything to feel  
And there's everything to discover  
  
  
    _Everywhere,_ Cranes

  
─ ♦ ─

  
_PRZED_

  
― Zmierzasz w moją stronę? ― zapytał i Will musiał przyznać, że właśnie tego chciał. Czy może raczej nie potrafił już znaleźć niczego, co mogłoby go przed tym powstrzymać. Jeszcze jakiś czas temu miał kilka całkiem dobrych, racjonalnych powodów, by nie zapomnieć o zabraniu telefonu z rozbitego wozu transportowego; by nie przejść nad ciałem, które Hannibal wypchnął, chcąc zrobić dla niego miejsce; by nie zapaść się w ociekający krwią fotel skradzionego auta. Może rzeczywiście za bardzo się przejmował. Teraz jednak, tak blisko skraju – skraju przepaści, morza, czegokolwiek, w czym Hannibal przepadłby wreszcie na zawsze… Tak blisko wielu skrajów, myśli Willa rozmywają się i trudno mu skupić się na wcześniejszych obawach. Powodach, z jakich nie powinien wsiadać do kradzionego policyjnego wozu z Rozpruwaczem z Chesapeake.  
― Myślę, że przed kolacją przydałoby się zmienić ubrania. ― Hannibal uśmiecha się do niego łagodnie, a pod nimi wyje Atlantyk. ― Po trzech latach te zdążyły mi zbrzydnąć. ― Skubie rękaw białego kombinezonu, nie gubiąc cienia uśmieszku. ― Jeżeli chciałbyś się przebrać, również masz tu garderobę. Obawiam się, że wnętrzności tego nieszczęśnika zachlapały ci koszulę.  
― Mam tu garderobę.  
To nie jest pytanie, lecz szorstki, sarkastyczny komentarz. Mimo to uśmiech mężczyzny nie blednie nawet odrobinę.  
― Pozwoliłem sobie umieścić tu kilka zestawów, które uważałem wówczas za zgodne z twoją estetyką. Od tamtej pory minęło kilka lat i przyznaję, część z nich nabyłem z myślą o własnej przyjemności, ale przynajmniej nie ma na nich krwi. ― Hannibal unosi kąciki warg nieco wyżej, a jego oczy błyszczą jowialnie. ― Póki co.  
Prawdę mówiąc, Will nie jest mocno zdziwiony, kiedy dowiaduje się, że Hannibal ma dla niego miejsce w domu przy plaży – z szafą, w której jest trochę więcej niż _kilka_ zestawów i buteleczka wody po goleniu bez łódki na etykiecie. Uświadamia sobie, że powinien się zdziwić, bo to nie jest normalne. _Panuj nad sobą_ , powtarza sobie, ale słowa są odległe, stłumione, niewyraźne, jakby ktoś wypowiadał je pod wodą. Każda logiczna myśl jest na wagę złota.  
  
W pokoju znajduje się obszerne łóżko, biurko z krzesłem i, tuż przy oknie balkonowym, fotel. U stóp łóżka jest legowisko dla psa i Will wydaje z siebie zduszony okrzyk; nie potrafi stwierdzić, czy widok ten wywołał w nim falę smutku, czy raczej zniesmaczenie. Być może doświadczał obu tych uczuć, a być może żadnego z nich. A może jedno z nich odczuwał w tej rzeczywistości, a drugie w alternatywnej. Światy Willa zachodzą na siebie. Wszystko może się wydarzyć, i wszystko musi. Pisane jest im zakończenie tak samo szczęśliwe, jak i tragiczne. Will wyobraża sobie liczne scenariusze, ale nie potrafi doprowadzić żadnego z nich do końca. Przetrząsa szafę, którą Hannibal dla niego przygotował. Jest w niej znacznie więcej garniturów, niż sam by sobie sprawił. Żadnych flanelowych koszul, ale jest dla nich wiele substytutów, również zapinanych na guziki. Kompromis, mówi jego wewnętrzny głos, ale dochodzi z bardzo daleka. Will nie jest laleczką. Nie jest laleczką w domku dla lalek. Myśl o tym jest śmieszna.  
Już w świeżym odzieniu Will przemywa w łazience twarz zimną wodą. Nie pomaga mu to w oczyszczeniu umysłu, ale jest przyjemne. Osusza skórę jednym z niewiarygodnie miękkich ręczników i udaje się do pokoju dziennego. Słońce zachodzi w zastraszającym tempie. Za rozległymi oknami niebo przybiera odcienie różu i purpury, jak świeża rana. W pomieszczeniu Will zastaje Hannibala, który zrzuciwszy więzienne odzienie tak, jak wąż zrzuca skórę, przywdział szary sweter i luźne spodnie. Wygląda teraz młodziej i zdrowiej.  
― Ładny widok ― mówi Will, choć jest to niedopowiedzenie.  
Hannibal odwraca się od krwawego nieba. Na widok Willa w ubraniach, które sam dla niego wybrał, na ustach mężczyzny pojawia się uśmiech. _To oczywiste, że świadomość wpływu, jaki na ciebie wywarł, sprawia mu przyjemność,_ komentuje głos z głębi umysłu Willa.  
― Cieszę się, że możemy podziwiać go wspólnie ― odpowiada Hannibal zadziwiająco łagodnym tonem. ― Lata temu miałem nadzieję, że pewnego dnia cię tu przyprowadzę. Często wyobrażałem sobie rozmowy, które moglibyśmy tu odbyć, ciągnące się od wschodu do zachodu słońca. Obawiam się jednak, że nie zostało nam zbyt wiele czasu, by rozkoszować się tym widokiem. Słońce zachodzi tutaj szybko, a kiedy zacznie wschodzić, nas już tu nie będzie.  
― Dlaczego tak mówisz?  
― To dość oczywiste ― mówi Hannibal, postępując krok w jego stronę. Willowi udaje się zapanować nad odruchem cofnięcia się. ― Albo będziesz patrzył, jak Czerwony Smok mnie zabija, może nawet mu w tym pomagając, jak zapewne radzili ci Jack i Alana, albo nie będziesz w stanie dopełnić tego, co zaplanowaliście, i odeskortujesz mnie do szpitala w Baltimore, gdzie zaopiekuje się mną nasza urocza Alana. Gdzie zawsze będziesz mógł mnie znaleźć. ― Hannibal uśmiecha się; w jego głosie słychać nostalgiczną nutę. ― Tym razem będziesz odwiedzał mnie częściej, prawda? ― Stoi teraz dostatecznie blisko, by Will mógł go _poczuć_ , i tak też się dzieje. Wraz z kolejnym drżącym oddechem, Will wdycha sterylny, ostry zapach kwarantanny i zniewolenia, z którym przeplata się nieśmiało mroczna, magnetyzująca woń nocnych orchidei. ― Nie myślałeś o tym, Will? Jaki obraz planujesz zobaczyć, gdy się obudzisz?  
― Zakładasz, że planuję w ogóle się obudzić ― odpowiada Will; głos ma chwiejny. Uśmiech Hannibala łagodnieje.  
― Myślisz, że Smok cię zabije, kiedy skończy ze mną? Czy to mnie się obawiasz?  
― Mówiłem ci już kiedyś ― szepcze Will ― że wątpię, aby którykolwiek z nas był w stanie przeżyć rozłąkę. ― Spuszcza wzrok, nie potrafiąc dłużej wpatrywać się w te błyszczące oczy. ― Nie jestem pewien, czy przeżyłem ją ostatnim razem.  
― Miałeś wrażenie, że przez ostatnie lata twoje życie było puste, Will? Małżeństwo i dziecko nie wystarczyły, żebyś mógł poczuć, że żyjesz? ― Kiedy Hannibal wypowiada kolejne zdanie, w jego głosie nie ma złośliwości, jest jedynie rozbawienie. ― Skoro aż tak tęskniłeś, mogłeś odwiedzić mnie wcześniej.  
Will podnosi na niego wzrok i natychmiast przepada, jest stracony. Powinien wiedzieć, że tak będzie. Zawsze się tak działo. Dlaczego teraz miałoby być inaczej? W spojrzeniu mężczyzny jest rozbawienie, ale kryje się tam również ból i tęsknota, i coś, co Will mógłby nazwać żalem, gdyby znał go mniej. Wypowiedzenie kolejnych słów przychodzi mu z ogromnym trudem i są ledwo słyszalne, gdy wreszcie je z siebie wydusza.  
― Miałem nadzieję, że wystarczą.  
Hannibal zbliża się o kolejny krok i Will ma wrażenie, że ciemniejący pokój wiruje.  
― Są inne rozwiązania, Will. Inne drogi, które możesz wybrać. Być może o niektórych już myślałeś. ― Jego obecność jest przytłaczająca; jak czarna dziura przyciąga Willa bliżej, emanuje mrokiem i wibruje od drzemiącej wewnątrz energii. Wystarczyło, że stanęli blisko siebie, by Willowi zakręciło się w głowie. Hannibal zdaje się rosnąć, rozszerzać, pochłaniać coraz większe przestrzenie pokoju; zdaje się większy niż jego fizyczność, tak wielki, że dla Willa nie ma już miejsca. ― Nie przeżyłeś rozłąki, ponieważ jej nie doświadczyłeś. ― Hannibal przykłada dłoń do kieszonki na piersi białej koszuli Willa. Serce młodego mężczyzny bije pod nią, uwięzione, ściśnięte. ― Zawsze trzymam twoje serce.  
_Wkrótce później Will opiera policzek o pierś Hannibala i wsłuchuje się w bicie jego serca, rytmiczne i spokojne jak tykanie zegara, gdy przechylają się w stronę szumiących w dole fal._  


  
─ ♦ ─

  
_PO_

  
Potężny wicher uderza podmuchami w elegancki czarny samochód, gdy ten mknie górską drogą. Jest dziewiąta rano; to jasny, ale chłodny poranek w zachodniej Wirginii. Kłębiące się na horyzoncie ciemne chmury zapowiadają rychłe opady deszczu. Wóz odbija od głównej drogi i wjeżdża w jedną z bocznych, tak zapomnianą i ukrytą, że łatwo jest ją przeoczyć wśród drzew, jeżeli nie wie się dokładnie, gdzie jej szukać. Szybko przebija się przez listowie i przemierza liczącą trzy mile trasę, by wreszcie gwałtownie zatrzymać się przed imponujących rozmiarów domkiem letniskowym schowanym w leśnej gęstwinie.  
Z wnętrza samochodu wysiada, zdejmując okulary, Jack Crawford. Szczypie się w grzbiet nosa, próbując dać sobie ulgę w narastającym bólu głowy. Jest na nogach od szesnastej poprzedniego dnia. Od czterdziestu ośmiu godzin zdołał wykraść tylko kilka minut snu. Przy drzwiach stoi mężczyzna, który pełni zarówno rolę kamerdynera, jak i ochroniarza. Wita Jacka i pyta, czy czegoś mu trzeba.  
― Jeśli można, proszę o kawę i coś na ból głowy ― odpowiada mu ten.  
― Kawa i coś na ból głowy ― wtóruje mu Alana od strony schodów. Jack wchodzi do przedpokoju i w wyrazie szacunku zdejmuje kapelusz, wbijając w nią spojrzenie. ― Iście zwycięskie połączenie. Co tutaj robisz, Jack? Wydawało mi się, że prośbę o prywatność wyraziłam dość jasno. Mam rozumieć, że to sytuacja krytyczna?  
― Nie jestem pewien ― odpowiada Jack nieco ostrzej niż zamierzał. Bierze głęboki wdech. Dobrze wie, dlaczego Alana się tu ukryła. Wie, dlaczego kazała mu zapamiętać wskazówki dojazdu, zamiast pozwolić je zapisać. I wie, dlaczego poleciła, by kontaktował się z nią tylko w sprawach nadzwyczajnej wagi. ― Pomyślałem, że wolałabyś dowiedzieć się od razu. Wyjechałem, gdy tylko zyskałem pewność, że nikt za mną nie podąża.  
― Jesteś pewien, że nie podążał? ― Alana unosi zadbaną brew. ― Co się stało?  
― Nie mamy pewności. Oni… zniknęli.  
― Musisz wyrażać się mniej enigmatycznie ― mówi gładko Alana, biorąc wypełnioną szkocką szklankę z rżniętego szkła od kamerdynera, który zjawił się właśnie z napojami na tacy. ― Stawką jest życie moich najbliższych.  
― I twoje ― zauważa Jack.  
― W istocie ― przyznaje Alana. ― Nie każ mi dopytywać.  
― Dolarhyde przechwycił transporter. Zanim zdążyliśmy upozorować ucieczkę, on sam ją zorganizował. Przewrócił transporter i zbiegł w policyjnym wozie. Nie znaleźliśmy nikogo, kto by ocalał. Nie znaleźliśmy Lectera. Ani Willa. ― Jack wrzuca dwie białe kapsułki do szklanki z wodą, czeka chwilę, opróżnia jej zawartość w jednym łyku i odstawia naczynie z powrotem na tacę. Sięga po kawę. ― Samochód, którym odjechał Dolarhyde, ma wbudowane urządzenie lokacyjne. Namierzyliśmy go. Kazałem im nie zatrzymywać go od razu. ― Pociąga niewielki łyk z kubka. ― Pomyślałem, że doprowadzi nas do Willa.  
― I doprowadził? ― pyta cicho Alana.  
― Tak… i nie. Na kilka godzin wyłączył urządzenie, a potem, tuż po zmroku, z jakiegoś powodu włączył je z powrotem. Przez ten czas zdążył się oddalić o dziesiątki mil i znaleźć nad brzegiem oceanu. Wysłaliśmy tam oddział SWAT. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, Dolarhyde był martwy. Znaleźli go z bebechami na wierzchu. Na szyi miał postrzępioną ranę, Z powiedział, że ugryzł go człowiek. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że został zaatakowany przez dwóch napastników naraz. Krew była wszędzie. Trzy różne typy i tylko jeden należący do Smoka.  
― Chyba rozumiem, co chcesz mi powiedzieć ― przerywa mu Alana. ― Współpracowali. Will cię zdradził. Znowu.  
― W tym miejscu sprawa się komplikuje ― odpowiada Jack. ― Gdyby uciekli, bez wątpienia znaleźlibyśmy w domu jakieś ślady. Na tarasie było pełno krwi, ale w pokoju dziennym nie znaleźliśmy nic oprócz małego bryźnięcia, zapewne z rany po pocisku, który rozbił okno. Nie ma możliwości, żeby wrócili po plamach do środka i uciekli drzwiami, nie zostawiając tam żadnych śladów. Cała krew była na tarasie, nigdzie indziej, i ciągnęła się do krawędzi klifu. Wygląda na to, że… ― Jack przełyka ślinę. ― Wydaje się nam, że skoczyli. Albo spadli w czasie walki.  
Na długą chwilę zapada między nimi cisza, podczas której sytuacja powoli klaruje się w umyśle Alany. Czuje nadzieję, strach, zmieszanie i zaskakujące ukłucie smutku, który, jak dotąd sądziła, znajduje się poza jej skalą uczuć.  
― Powiedziałeś, że zniknęli ― decyduje się wreszcie odezwać.  
― Nie znaleźliśmy ciał ― odpowiada Jack i dopija kawę. ― Wciąż szukamy. Śmigłowce sprawdzają tereny wzdłuż ściany klifu, a oddziały piesze przeczesują plażę.  
Alana zastanawia się nad tym przez chwilę, a potem podchodzi do barku, by uzupełnić swoją szklankę.  
― Hannibal nie pozwoliłby Willowi odejść ― oznajmia cicho. ― Oddał się w ręce FBI, bo myślał, że Will nie będzie go szukał. Gdyby tego nie zrobił, pewnie by się zdziwił, ponieważ Will wkrótce ruszyłby za nim. Nie potrafiłby się powstrzymać. Powiedz, Jack, spodziewasz się, że znajdziecie ich ciała?  
― Nie jestem pewien, czy w ogóle są ciała, które moglibyśmy znaleźć.  
Alana pociąga zdrowo ze szklanki.  
― Ja też nie. ― Podchodzi do okna i przez chwilę wpatruje się w krople deszczu, który w końcu spadł, a wraz z nim posypały się na ziemię sosnowe igły. ― Dziękuję za odwiedziny, Jack. Nie przychodź, proszę, więcej ― mówi ze ściągniętą twarzą. Spogląda na milczącą postać, która przycupnęła u szczytu schodów z rozszerzonymi oczami i dzieckiem przytulonym do piersi. ― Chyba że będzie to _naprawdę_ konieczne.  
― Masz na myśli: dopóki nie będę musiał przybyć na ratunek ― podsumowuje Jack. ― Możliwe, że nie znajdziemy ciał, bo nic z nich nie zostało. Uderzenie w połączeniu z obrażeniami, jakie ponieśli, z niemal stuprocentową pewnością pozbawiło ich przytomności, przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Przy takich falach nie trzeba dużo czasu, aby ciało starło się na miazgę o skały.  
Alana patrzy na niego chłodno. Mimowolnie Jack wraca wspomnieniami do jednego z ich pierwszych spotkań, kiedy go ostrzegała – niemal błagała – by nie dopuszczał Willa zbyt blisko. Tamte prośby wypowiedział inny głos niż ten, którym Alana odzywa się teraz.  
― Właśnie w to wierzysz? Czy po prostu łatwiej ci wierzyć, że zabrało ci go morze, a nie Hannibal?

  
─ ♦ ─

  
Kiedy Frederick Chilton otwiera oczy, doświadcza najprzyjemniejszej chwili dnia. To chwila, która towarzyszy jedynie pobudce i z każdym kolejnym razem staje się coraz krótsza, toteż Frederick obawia się, że pewnego dnia obudzi się, a ona nie nastanie: przez pierwsze sekundy, zanim jeszcze wraca mu świadomość, może się rozkoszować błogą amnezją.  
Lekarze uważają jego powrót do zdrowia – jako takiego – za cud. Frederick słyszał już identyczne określenia, zbyt często, aby teraz mógł znaleźć w nich pociechę. Nie czuje się zdrowy. Czuje się odarty ze skóry.  
― Panie Chilton?  
Gałki oczne Fredericka obracają się; spojrzenie mężczyzny zatrzymuje się na stojącym w drzwiach sanitariuszu.  
― Doktorze ― poprawia go.  
― Och, nie jestem lekarzem ― odpowiada ten idiota. ― Ktoś chce się z panem widzieć.  
Frederick unosi coś, co było niegdyś brwią. Miał kilku gości w pierwszych dniach po tym, jak wjechał rozjarzony niczym kometa na podziemny parking, ale niewielu wróciło, by zobaczyć go drugi raz. Odwiedzanie Fredericka nie było ani pozytywnym, ani zdrowym doświadczeniem.  
Tym większe jest zaskoczenie mężczyzny, kiedy chwilę później widzi, kto przyszedł do niego z wizytą.  
― Panienka Lounds ― wita ją. ― Cóż za miła niespodzianka.  
― Cieszę się, że tak to pan odbiera, doktorze Chilton. ― Dziennikarka uśmiecha się. ― I przykro mi z powodu tego, co pana spotkało.  
― Z powodu mojego _wypadku_ , panienko Lounds? Tak nazwał to jeden z chirurgów. Wypadek; jakbym spadł ze schodów albo miał stłuczkę.  
― Hannibal to wypadek ― odpowiada zwięźle Freddie.  
― Nie Hannibal mi to zrobił, tylko Will Graham. ― Frederick nadal czuje ciężar jego dłoni na swym ramieniu. A raczej na tym, co z niego zostało.  
― Myślałam, że Czerwony Smok.  
Nie jest to wprawdzie pytanie, ale Frederick i tak na nie odpowiada.  
― A jak panienka uważa, kto podsunął mu ten pomysł? To zostało zaplanowane. Will Graham doskonale wiedział, co robi. Był _ciekaw_ , co się wydarzy. ― Frederick nie potrafi zapanować nad nutą obrzydzenia, która wkrada się w jego głos. Przerywa, aby pociągnąć ze słomki wiszącej w odległości kilku cali od jego twarzy. Gardło szybko mu wysycha. Lekarze twierdzą, że nawdychał się ognia, aż przepaliło mu przełyk. ― Niech mi panienka wierzy, taki właśnie był plan Willa Grahama.  
― Pewnie nikt panu jeszcze nie powiedział ― mówi Freddie, wygładzając nieistniejącą fałdę na materiale marynarki ― że zeszłej nocy Will Graham i Hannibal Lecter zniknęli, zostawiając FBI tylko zalany krwią dom przy plaży.  
Frederick nie zawraca sobie głowy pytaniem o źródło jej wiedzy. Choć rubryka należąca do panienki Lounds kipi od absurdu, musi przyznać, że w przypadku prowadzonych przez TattleCrime dochodzeń pozyskane przez Freddie informacje zwykle okazują się rzetelne. Nagle oblewa go fala strachu, jakiego od czasu _wypadku_ jeszcze nie czuł.  
Dopiero po chwili w swym przerażeniu orientuje się, że dziennikarka nadal coś do niego mówi.  
― FBI chce sprzedać światu własną wersję tej historii. Taką, według której Will Graham jest bohaterem, albo ofiarą. To od ludzi, którzy wiedzą lepiej, którzy ucierpieli z ich rąk i doświadczyli ich bezwzględności, zależy, czy będzie to jedyna historia, jaką usłyszy świat.  
― Od ludzi takich jak my ― wpada jej w słowo Frederick.  
Freddie się uśmiecha. Jest to pierwszy uśmiech, jaki widzi Frederick od wielu tygodni; jest dla niego niczym przebijający się przez ciemność blask latarni morskiej. Tymczasem dziennikarka sięga do torebki i wyciąga dyktafon.  
― Otóż to.

  
─ ♦ ─

  
Płomienie tańczą nisko i wśród trzasku rozpalonego węgla wypełniają żelazny kominek czerwonym blaskiem. Blada dziecinna dłoń wrzuca w nie garść patyków i ogień rośnie; zaczyna się przeplatać z wonnym dymem. Oprócz dźwięku trawiących pożywkę płomieni, Will słyszy cichy szum deszczu. Chociaż nie może się odwrócić, wyczuwa ogrom rozciągającego się za jego plecami pokoju, jakby owionął je przeciąg. Kłęby dymu przyjmują wymyślne kształty – jak nad kadzidłem. Nozdrza Willa rozszerzają się pod wpływem aromatu lasu i łagodnego blasku.  
― Jabłko ― twierdzi wysoki głos mający źródło poza jego polem widzenia. Należy do dziecka, dziewczynki, jak sądzi. Słychać w nim akcent i brzmi znajomo.  
― Spróbuj jeszcze raz.  
Uszu Willa dobiega ciche westchnienie. Potem następuje chwila ciszy.  
― Hikora.  
―  _W podłodze pałacu są wyrwy ― mówi Hannibal. Will nie może się odwrócić i spojrzeć mężczyźnie w twarz, chociaż czuje, jak ciepły szept owiewa mu ucho. Oddech jest gorący, podobnie jak słowa, które odbijają się echem w jego czaszce, gdy wargi Hannibala delikatnie ocierają się o narząd słuchu. ― Jego komnaty nie są piękne, jasne i przestronne._  
I nagle Will może obrócić głowę, ale zamiast Hannibala widzi klęczącą przy ogniu dziewczynkę, beznamiętną drobną jedenastolatkę z krótkimi, ciemnymi włosami i opaską na oczach. Cechuje ją specyficzna twardość, po której rozpoznaje w niej Chiyoh. Po jej prawej stronie siedzi chłopiec w wieku Wally’ego, myśli Will, którego kasztanowe, wpatrujące się w niego z intensywnym zaciekawieniem oczy mogą należeć jedynie do Hannibala.  
Will mruga. Widok tak bacznych oczu u tak młodej twarzy jest wstrząsającym doznaniem. Szuka innego punktu zaczepienia dla swojego spojrzenia. Za chłopcem – Hannibalem – znajduje się okno, a przez nie Will widzi Wolf Trap, całe skąpane w śniegu. Chiyoh i Hannibal pojawiają się ponownie, tym razem w bardziej znajomym wydaniu; stoją razem wśród drzew.  
― Między srebrem a żelazem ― mówi do niej Hannibal. Will ma wrażenie, że zbliżył się do okna, choć jest pewien, że to niemożliwe. Nie poruszył się, nie mógł się poruszyć. ― Będziesz nade mną czuwać?  
― Będę ― odpowiada Chiyoh szeptem. Pokryte białym puchem drzewa wokół niej zaczynają się rozmywać, a zaraz potem i ona dzieli ich los, i po chwili Will patrzy już tylko w te szczególne, rdzawe oczy przynależące do oblicza, które ciemnieje, jakby zapadało się w noc; jakby tonęło w atramentowym morzu, w rozświetlonej blaskiem księżyca krwi.  
―  _Będziesz nade mną czuwać? Will._  
― Will… Will?  
Will jest pewien, że znajduje się pod wodą, ale głos Hannibala jest wyraźny. Nie brzmi nierealnie, choć wydawał się taki jeszcze przed chwilą, gdy rozbrzmiewał w tej geometrycznej ciemności. Will odwraca głowę i zanosi się kaszlem. Z jego ust wydostaje się woda. Są na lądzie… pewnego rodzaju.  
― Podaj mi koce. Will. Słyszysz mnie?  
Will chrząka, kaszle znów i nagle zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że cały się trzęsie. Czuje się jak wrak. Płuca palą. Przełyk jest jak papier ścierny. Kończyny pulsują bólem. Oczy pieką, gdy je otwiera, drażnione kryształkami soli, które osadziły mu się w rzęsach. Rana po nożu w jego boku rwie, a jej gorąc kontrastuje z lodowatością wody, która na szczęście spowolniła mu przepływ krwi. Mruga gwałtownie i potrząsa głową, by pozbyć się zalegającej w uszach wody, ale żałuje tego do razu, gdy jego szczękę przeszywa nieopisany ból.  
Nigdy jeszcze nie czuł się tak żywy.  
Hannibal jest przed nim. Przyjmuje szorstkie wełniane koce z okrytych ciemnymi rękawiczkami dłoni Chiyoh. Z całej Chiyoh Will widzi tylko te dłonie, dwa ciemne kształty wynurzające się z mroku. To naprawdę czarna noc, myśli niemądrze, cały rozedrgany. Mimo to Hannibala widzi bardzo wyraźnie. Jego sylwetkę rozświetla blask księżycowej pełni. Wygląda lepiej niż Will. Jest tylko przemoczony i pobladły od zimna. Will skupia spojrzenie poniżej żeber, gdzie sweter mężczyzny jest rozdarty i splamiony czerwienią.  
Hannibal narzuca mu koc na ramiona i Will czuje, jak mężczyzna je pociera, by tchnąć odrobinę ciepła w jego skostniałe ciało. Naciska mocno, by uspokoić jego drżenie. Stopniowo organizm Willa ulega tym staraniom, ale Will ma wrażenie, że całun zimna przylgnął do niego na dobre. Rana w policzku rwie go okrutnie i broczy krwią, jednak lodowata woda zmieniła rzadki strumień szkarłatu w gęsty szlam.  
Will przewraca się na zdrowy bok i wymiotuje drugi raz. Zimny płyn z jego płuc zalewa rozkołysany pokład żaglówki. Wargi są nieprzyjemnie słone. Ciałem wstrząsa odruch wymiotny. Will wymiotuje żółcią, ledwie świadom dłoni, która gładzi go po plecach przez grube koce. Wzdryga się i próbuje zorientować w sytuacji. Nadal jest noc. Jest na łodzi. Hannibal jest obok. I Chiyoh. Żyje. I Hannibal, Hannibal też żyje. Nadal są wolni i…  
― Gdzie jesteśmy? ― szepcze chrapliwie. Przez ranę w policzku świszczy powietrze. ― Hannibal…  
― Na łodzi na Atlantyku, milę od brzegu ― odpowiada Hannibal, wciąż gładząc młodzieńca po plecach. ― Większą część trasy przepłynąłeś.  
Will zamyka oczy i skupia się na oddychaniu. Czuje zmęczenie kończyn. Pamięta, jak przebierał nimi desperacko, z ręką pod ramieniem Hannibala i z jego głosem w uchu motywującym go, by płynął dalej, ku czarnej pustce, ku wzmagającej się ciemności.  
Po raz kolejny atakuje go kaszel. Po wszystkim Will śmieje się słabo w drewnianą podłogę.  
― Udało się nam.  
Hannibal podciąga go do pionu. Zderzają się; trudno jest im utrzymać równowagę na rozkołysanym pokładzie.  
― Wygląda na to, że dziś nie zginiemy. A w każdym razie nie w odmętach oceanu. ― Nie słychać w jego głosie bólu, ale Will jest pewien, że Hannibal odczuwa go bardzo dotkliwie. ― Zejdźmy pod pokład.  
Łódź się huśta; gdy schodzą do kajuty, Will słyszy burczenie motoru.  
― Mamy jakiś cel?  
― W tej chwili Chiyo zabiera nas gdzieś, gdzie nie będziemy wzbudzać zbyt dużego zainteresowania ― odpowiada Hannibal i prowadzi go przez aneks kuchenny i przestrzeń jadalną do kabiny z kojami. Pokryte drewnianymi panelami ściany są skośne, więc pomieszczenie stopniowo się zwęża. W jego głębi są małe drzwi, które prowadzą pewnie do łazienki. Musi być maleńka. W każdej ze ścian znajduje się wąskie łóżko. Pościel jest złożona starannie, jak w wojsku. Will zatacza się, ale tym razem nie ma to nic wspólnego z łagodnymi nocnymi falami. Hannibal sadza go na jednym z bliźniaczych łóżek, a potem na chwilę znika w domniemanej łazience. Nie ma go raptem dwie minuty. To logiczne, że przez toaletę nie można wydostać się z łodzi, jednak Will i tak czuje ukłucie niepokoju, które w połączeniu z utratą krwi i przenikliwym ziąbem Atlantyku przyprawia go o zawroty głowy. Cieszy się, że nie stoi. Jest pewien, że w przeciwnym razie by upadł.  
Chwilę później Hannibal wraca z apteczką pierwszej pomocy. Will siedzi cicho i pozwala, by doktor zajął się jego ranami. Policzek boli najmocniej, ale Hannibal zostawia go na koniec. Najpierw ściąga Willowi koszulę i jako pierwsze opatruje ramię. Jego dłonie badają klatkę piersiową, ręce i nogi, poszukując złamanych kości, ale odnajdują tylko stłuczenia i płytkie zadrapania. Mężczyzna traktuje je antyseptykiem i sprawnie owija bandażami. Cichy pomruk, który z siebie wydaje, mówi Willowi, że nie odniósł żadnych poważnych obrażeń, choć w miarę, jak jego ciało się rozgrzewa, ból staje się intensywniejszy. W końcu Hannibal pochyla się nad policzkiem. Jedną dłonią przytrzymuje Willowi podbródek, a palcami drugiej dotyka rozcięcia. Will głośno wypuszcza powietrze przez nos i mężczyzna cofa dłoń. W kabinie jest dość ciemno, jedynym źródłem światła jest przygasająca żarówka nieosłoniętej lampy, która wydaje się Willowi coraz mniej skuteczna wobec mroku wzbierającego na granicy jego pola widzenia.  
― Będę musiał zajrzeć do twoich ust ― słyszy z oddali głos Hannibala. ― Will, co się dzieje?  
― Nic ― chrypi Will. ― Nie powinieneś zająć się sobą?  
― Obejrzałem swoje rany w łazience. Kula wyrwała trochę ciała, ale nie uszkodziła żadnego z podstawowych narządów. ― Och. Najwyraźniej nie było go trochę dłużej niż dwie minuty. Hannibal pochyla się i zagląda Willowi w oczy. ― Twoje źrenice są rozszerzone. Jak z twoim widzeniem?  
― Robi się coraz ciemniej ― przyznaje Will.  
Hannibal wstaje i idzie w stronę aneksu. Will wstaje i podąża za nim, wiedziony kolejnym ukłuciem niepokoju. Musi podpierać się o ściany, żeby zachować pion. Pokój jest rozmyty i wiruje, ale Will wie – i ta świadomość jest wyjątkowo klarowna – że _nie może_ spuścić go z oczu. Jeszcze nie. Chwyta się kurczowo framugi i widzi, jak Hannibal odwraca się od małej lodówki.  
― Nie powinieneś wstawać.  
― Zostań tam, gdzie cię widzę. ― Wie, że brzmi żałośnie i obsesyjnie, ale nie dba o to, jest zbyt wyczerpany. Hannibal jedynie kiwa głową i prowadzi Willa z powrotem do kabiny, gdzie sadza go na łóżku i wkłada mu w dłonie karafkę pełną soku z pomarańczy.  
Mimo że napój wywołuje pieczenie rozdartego policzka, Will i tak wypija połowę jednym haustem. Kwasek cytrynowy pali przeżarte solą gardło, ale młodzieniec nie przejmuje się bólem; jest znośny, choć może to wrażenie jest tylko skutkiem szoku. Bierze jeszcze jeden łyk, tym razem mniejszy.  
― Otwórz usta ― mówi Hannibal, kiedy Will przełyka, a ten wypełnia jego polecenie, zamykając oczy w narastającej ciemności. Czuje jak palce Hannibala naciskają wnętrze jego policzka, badając brzegi rany bez niepewności, ale ostrożnie i precyzyjnie. Powstrzymuje drżenie wywołane tym inwazyjnym dotykiem. Przez chwilę wyobraża sobie, co by się stało, gdyby nagle zacisnął zęby: gorąca krew rozpłynęłaby się po jego ustach, przynosząc ukojenie obolałemu gardłu. Czy miałby dosyć siły, by przegryźć kość?  
Gdy Hannibal szyje ranę, Will przypomina sobie, jak ostrze przebiło jego twarz, zanim zdążył sięgnąć po broń. Pamięta ten ostry pocałunek. Nie spodziewał się noża, ale dużo bardziej niż ból zaskoczyła go potęga Czerwonego Smoka. Wiedział, oczywiście, że Dolarhyde jest bardzo silny i że mógłby bez problemu wypełnić swoją obietnicę, łamiąc mu kręgosłup gołymi rękami, jednak wiedza i doświadczanie to dwie różne rzeczy. Will przypomina sobie panikę, która ogarnęła go, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z jego możliwości; zimne przerażenie, które odebrało mu tchnienie, gdy podwieszony jak wieprz mógł tylko bezradnie machać nogami w powietrzu. Potęga Smoka była zatrważająca.  
Tak, jak jego własna.  
― Gotowe ― obwieszcza Hannibal i Will wypuszcza powietrze z płuc, dopiero teraz uświadamiając sobie, że wstrzymywał oddech. Najwyraźniej potęga go opuściła. Jego ciało i umysł są wyczerpane. Pozwala, by dłonie Hannibala ułożyły go na łóżku. Czuje, że mężczyzna naciąga na niego koc; szorstki materiał drapie jego nagą pierś. Obserwuje go spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Hannibal kładzie apteczkę na szafce nocnej i wstaje. Ciało Willa spina się, gdy rusza ku drzwiom. Mężczyzna zatrzymuje się przed nimi, trzyma dłoń na futrynie i chyba nagle zmienia zdanie; odwraca się i w końcu siada na łóżku po drugiej stronie kabiny. Dopiero wtedy Will zamyka oczy. Zanim zatapia się w całkowitej ciemności, spomiędzy jego zaciśniętych zębów wyrywa się ostatnie przepełnione ulgą, ochrypłe westchnienie.

  
─ ♦ ─

  
― Musisz to zobaczyć.  
Niewielkich rozmiarów, czarny, prostokątny przedmiot uderza głucho o blat biurka i Jack podnosi na Zellera spojrzenie podkrążonych oczu. Młodszy mężczyzna marszczy brwi.  
― Na litość boską, Jack. Kiedy ostatnio spałeś? ― pyta, ale mężczyzna zbywa to pytanie własnym.  
― Co to?  
― Taśma VHS znaleziona na miejscu zbrodni ― odpowiada Z. ― Była tam kamera. Wielkie ustrojstwo z poprzedniej epoki. Stała na fortepianie. Ktoś skierował ją na okno. Pomyślałem, że chciałbyś obejrzeć to nagranie, zanim zrobią to inni.  
― Ty je widziałeś?  
― Ja… Tak. ― Zeller przestępuje z nogi na nogę i wyciąga z kieszeni nośnik danych. ― Ale nikt poza mną. Żeby było łatwiej, przerzuciłem film na ten nośnik. To _jedyna_ kopia.  
Jack bierze od niego nośnik, choć palce wydają mu się zbyt duże i ciężkie, by mógł sprawnie nimi operować. Znajduje się na skraju wyczerpania i wkrótce będzie musiał się położyć, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Powstrzymuje go przed tym myśl o Willu; jest mu to winien. Jeżeli istnieje choć cień nadziei na uratowanie go, to trzeba działać teraz. Każdy dzień – właściwie każda godzina – zmniejsza szanse na powodzenie.  
Mężczyzna podłącza nośnik do laptopa i kiedy na ekranie pojawia się jego ikona, klika ją. Znajduje tylko jeden plik. Krótko się waha, ale w końcu go odtwarza. Zeller kaszle, przekłada ciężar ciała na drugą nogę i stoi w miejscu, w którym ekran jest poza zasięgiem jego wzroku. Nie chce widzieć filmu drugi raz.  
Nagranie zaczyna się ujęciem na Hannibala, który leży na podłodze oparty o fortepian i uciska bok; znajduje się tam rana wyglądająca na postrzałową. Kamera jest stabilna. Kąt widzenia wskazuje na to, że stoi na ziemi. W kadrze widać tylko Hannibala, który coś mówi, a jego wzrok utkwiony jest w kimś, kto musi stać za kamerą, po prawej stronie. Nie ma dźwięku, ale Jack widzi, jak klatka piersiowa mężczyzny unosi się i opada gwałtownie, a ten spogląda na coś, co znajduje się bezpośrednio za kamerą, i zaraz jego spojrzenie ponownie przesuwa się w prawo. Wtem jego oczy rozszerzają się, jak gdyby w zaskoczeniu; Jack nie jest pewien, czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej widział u Lectera taki wyraz twarzy. Potem Hannibal odwraca głowę i patrzy na coś, co dzieje się poza zasięgiem kamery.  
I nagle Rozpruwacz z Chesapeake wstaje, a czyni to z łatwością, jakiej Jack by się po nim nie spodziewał, biorąc pod uwagę, ile krwi przeciekło przez jego koszulę. Podnosi kamerę; przez sekundę obraz się obraca, a potem znów stabilizuje, gdy Hannibal stawia urządzenie na fortepianie. Nowy kąt ukazuje ciemność za roztrzaskanym oknem. Jack widzi w niej jakiś ruch, ale niespodziewanie cały kadr wypełnia twarz Lectera; na jego ustach maluje się krzywy uśmiech. Zszokowany Jack gwałtownie odsuwa się od ekranu. Wargi Hannibala poruszają się, nieme, lecz łatwo jest wyczytać słowa z ich ruchu.  
― Witaj, Jack.  
Jack zaciska zęby tak mocno, że nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby usłyszał trzask.  
― Rozjaśniłem nagranie ― mówi cicho Z ― więc będziesz mógł zobaczyć wyraźniej, co się dzieje w ciemności. To nie moja specjalizacja, ale…  
― Widziałem już dość ― mówi Jack, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu. Hannibal chwiejnym krokiem przestępuje ramę okna i w tle pojawia się sylwetka Dolarhyde’a, który wyje bezgłośnie nad klęczącą sylwetką Willa. Ich pojedynek jest bardzo krótki. Dolarhyde jest potężny, ale kiedy Hannibal wkracza na scenę, prawda staje się oczywista: nie ma z nimi najmniejszych szans. Jack patrzy, usta ma wyschnięte. Ich ruchy są tak skoordynowane, że wydają się częścią choreografii, zaplanowanym i przećwiczonym układem. _Ustalone z góry_ , myśli w uniesieniu. Zaczyna się zastanawiać, jak dobrze zna Willa Grahama, czy w ogóle go znał, i czy jego protegowany w ogóle potrzebuje ratunku, jednak tłamsi te wątpliwości w zarodku. To on wciągnął Willa w to bagno – i może go z niego wyciągnąć.  
Film jest krótki, nie trwa nawet pięciu minut i nawet pomimo sztuczek Zellera trudno jest wyłapać, co się na nim dzieje. Mimo to Jack widzi, jak się obejmują. Widzi, jak odrywają się od krawędzi klifu. Widzi, jak ich ciała znikają zaledwie chwilę przed tym, jak na taras padają światła oddziału SWAT, który przybywa z latarkami i bronią, żeby przeszukać teren w poszukiwaniu ocalałych i nie znaleźć nikogo. Widzi w kadrze siebie samego i ma wrażenie, że nagranie trwało znacznie dłużej niż cztery i pół minuty.  
W biurze panowała cisza, gdy mężczyzna oglądał bezdźwięczny film, i jest cicho nadal, nawet po jego zakończeniu. Zeller stoi po drugiej stronie biurka, patrzy na czubki swoich butów i czeka.  
― To są jedyne dwie kopie.  
Zeller przytakuje.  
― Niech tak zostanie. Nie włączajmy ich na razie do materiału dowodowego. ― Jack wstaje. Jego ciało jest zesztywniałe, oczy wyschnięte. Spogląda na blat biurka, na czarną kasetę. Nie jest pewien, jak zinterpretować to, co zobaczył. Powinien się przespać. ― Idę do domu, Brian ― mówi, a brzmi jak stulatek. ― Widzimy się rano.  
Zeller kiwa głową.  
― Przykro mi.  
To ja jestem przykry, myśli Jack, ale jedynym, co mówi, jest krótkie „dziękuję”.

  
─ ♦ ─

  
Freddie Lounds dojeżdża do domu na klifie piętnaście po czwartej. Wokół jest zupełnie ciemno, więc wyciąga ze schowka miniaturową latarkę. W okolicy nie ma żadnych innych aut. Mija zaklejone policyjną taśmą drzwi i udaje się na tyły domu. Tam fotografuje zastany bałagan, a następnie z łatwością wślizguje się pod taśmą, którą zabezpieczono okno, do cichego wnętrza domu.

  
─ ♦ ─

  
_Na szczycie klifu Will ściska Hannibala tak mocno, że bolą go palce. Boli go wszystko: każda kość, każdy cal skóry, nawet serce. Oddech przyspiesza mu coraz bardziej i młody mężczyzna tłumi narastający gulą w gardle szloch._  
― To… piękne.  
Ciało, w które się wtula, jest ciepłe i ludzkie. Nie ma żadnej bestii, żadnego demona. Tylko ciepło i stabilność. Wydaje mu się naprawdę dziwne, że nie obejmowali się nigdy wcześniej. Czasami byli tak blisko, że granice między ich jestestwami się zacierały; czasami Will widział zamiast jego oblicza swoje własne; czasami słyszał głos Hannibala w swoich ustach i czuł jego piętno w swych myślach, ale nigdy jeszcze po prostu się nie przytulili. To odkrycie wprawia Willa w większy szok niż wbite w brzuch ostrze; jest jak trzask mocno naprężonej gumki recepturki. Lata napięcia gwałtownie pękają – jak upuszczona filiżanka, jak miażdżone kości – i Will wie, że wtulając się w Hannibala, obejmuje samego siebie: przyswaja i akceptuje wszystko to, czego tak długo się wypierał. Mógłby stać tak, pogrążony w myślach, choćby i do końca świata.  
Ale nie może. Powoli dobiega ich przytłumiony szumem fal ryk helikoptera. W dali błyskają przyćmione światła samochodów. Wtulony w Hannibala Will widzi, jak obok ich kradzionego policyjnego samochodu zatrzymuje się furgonetka SWAT-u.  
Teraz wyobrażenie sobie, co wydarzy się za chwilę, nie sprawia mu najmniejszego problemu. Hannibal uklęknie, tak samo, jak w nocy trzy lata temu. Wtedy Will, nie będąc w stanie i nie chcąc patrzeć, odszedł, przepełniony odrazą dla Hannibala i Jacka, ale przede wszystkim dla samego siebie. Teraz nie odejdzie, będzie patrzył, a Hannibal pozwoli się zabrać i trafi z powrotem do swojej klatki, gdzie Will zawsze będzie mógł go znaleźć, ale nigdy nie dotknie. Jack mu pogratuluje, powie mu, żeby wracał do domu, do Molly, wiedząc przecież doskonale, że Will nie będzie w stanie tego zrobić. Nie zapyta, dlaczego nie trzymał się planu, a jeśli zobaczyłby, jak się obejmują, to byłby przekonany, że Will chciał w ten sposób powstrzymać Hannibala przed ucieczką. Alana też nie wspomniałaby nic na temat planu. Wszyscy zgodziliby się bez słów na udawanie, że Will nie przekroczył żadnych granic i że wszystko, co zrobił, było zgodne z prawem; że było tylko niebezpieczną, bohaterską taktyką, która pozwoliła powstrzymać agresywnego mordercę. A później znów pojawi się potwór podobny do Smoka i Will zaangażuje się w śledztwo, albo z własnej woli, albo na prośbę Jacka, i nie będzie w stanie się powstrzymać. Spędzi resztę życia za szkłem, mówiąc zagadkami, dusząc się. Obaj skończą w więzieniu.  
Will nie chce, aby którykolwiek z nich trafił tam po raz kolejny. Oddział wdziera się do domu. Za chwilę ich los będzie przesądzony.

  
─ ♦ ─

  
Kiedy Will otwiera oczy, Hannibala nie ma w kabinie. Podnosi się i na próbę porusza ramieniem, ale kończy się to spazmem bólu. Uczucie niepokoju wraca i wiedzie go ku drzwiom w poszukiwaniu mężczyzny. Chce go znaleźć jak najszybciej. Kiedyś utrzymywał, że nie chce wiedzieć, gdzie jest i co robi Hannibal. Twierdził, że pragnie zerwać kontakty z człowiekiem, który przez pięć lat był w jego życiu wszechobecny. Teraz jednak wydaje się, że nie jest w stanie znieść nawet jednej dzielącej ich ściany. Chciałby mieć chociaż tyle przyzwoitości, by poczuć się z tym głupio.  
Nie musi szukać długo. To nie jest duża łódź, ma najwyżej trzydzieści stóp długości. Hannibal siedzi przy stole w małej jadalni, czysty, odprężony i pogrążony w lekturze. Trzymana przez niego książka wygląda jak skradziona z jakiegoś klasztoru. Pewnie napisano ją ręcznie jakąś osobliwą starą czcionką w nieużywanym od tysiąca lat języku, który Lecter oczywiście zna. Najwyraźniej ich żaglówka ma na wyposażeniu średniowieczną bibliotekę.  
― Dzień dobry, Will. Tu jest kawa, jeśli masz ochotę ― wita go Hannibal, podnosząc głowę.  
Will nalewa sobie trochę napoju do filiżanki. Czuje się bardziej stabilny niż wczoraj, z jego wzrokiem też jest lepiej, ale wciąż ma zawroty głowy i mdłości, które towarzyszą mu od chwili _oświecenia_. Euforia. Potęga. Will zasiada naprzeciwko Hannibala i zastanawia się, czy kipiące w nim emocje kiedyś się uspokoją. Nie jest pewien, jak długo jego ciało będzie w stanie to znieść. Dłoń, w której trzyma filiżankę, drży lekko.  
― Jak się czujesz? ― pyta Hannibal.  
Will parska. To takie banalne pytanie – jedno z tych, które słyszy się w życiu milion razy – ale nie potrafi znaleźć słów, którymi mógłby na nie odpowiedzieć.  
― Czuję euforię. Jakby mój umysł… płonął.  
― Czujesz się potężny?  
Will przytakuje.  
― Tak. _Och, tak._  
Hannibal się uśmiecha.  
― Jestem rad, że wybrałeś dla nas inną drogę, Will.  
Młodzieniec znów się śmieje, co skutkuje bólem w pozszywanym policzku. Musi teraz wyglądać jak potwór Frankensteina. W pewnym sensie nim jest.  
― Nie wiem, dokąd prowadzi ta droga. Ciągle mam wrażenie, że odejdziesz.  
― Zapewniam cię, Will, że nie mam zamiaru odejść. Czekałem na to zbyt długo, żeby teraz nie wytrwać do końca. ― Ciemne oczy Hannibala połyskują odcieniem czerwieni, gdy to mówi. Jego głos jest spokojny i opanowany, ale w słowach czai się intensywność, którą Will odczuwa niemal fizycznie. ― Twoja droga prowadzi tam, gdzie sam skierujesz jej bieg. Powiedz mi. Wiesz już, czego pragniesz?  
Will kiwa krótko głową.  
― Zemsty ― szepcze. ― I… tej potęgi. Tego uczucia. Uczucia, że żyję. ― Niemal syczy, nie potrafiąc zapanować nad słowami i pragnieniem, które wyrażają. ― Tego pragnę.  
Hannibal ukazuje krzywe kły w jednym z nieczęstych u niego, wyraźnych uśmiechów. Właściwie promienieje. Sięga przed siebie i ujmuje w dłonie rękę Willa. Razem obejmują filiżankę. Uczucie ciepła pali skórę młodego mężczyzny.  
― Dokonamy naszej zemsty. Świat przed nami zadrży ― obiecuje Lecter. Jego głos jest niski i Will czuje echo tych słów bardziej w swych żyłach i kościach aniżeli w uszach.  
Jego nerwy buzują. Komórki trawi ogień. Will czuje się odrodzony. Stał się nowym istnieniem zrodzonym z krwi, soli i księżycowego światła. Przełyka ślinę. Napina i rozluźnia mięśnie szczęki, wpatrując się w oczy Hannibala przez niewiarygodnie długie chwile. Świat przed nimi zadrży. I Will drży. Drży z powodu rozpierającej go energii, z powodu krwi wrzącej w żyłach i w szpiku. Może wcale nie dręczy go strach i niepokój. Może to ekscytacja i głód. Droga, którą podążą, będzie zgodna z jego wizją.  
Will wie już, od czego zacząć.  


**Author's Note:**

> Kolejne rozdziały znajdują się na blogu: [http://www.kossmiczne.blogspot.com/](https://kossmiczne.blogspot.com/2017/12/jak-powietrze.html).


End file.
